


Frío

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Las noches en mitad de la montaña no son precisamente cálidas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Debo admitir que no me apasiona escribir un fic de estos dos con Shion siendo tan joven, pero se me ocurrió y la tentación pudo. Por eso para no sentirme tan culpable intentó hacer que por la parte de Shion sea algo más platónico y por la parte de Manigoldo, sencillamente amistoso. Lo que no quita que con los años eso evolucione (si, me estoy autojustificando)
> 
> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

La noche había caído, poblando el despejado y frío cielo azul de cientos de estrellas. Era curioso, el ver esas estrellas día tras día y aun así ser incapaz de cansarse de ellas. Se preguntó cómo sería apreciar el cielo desde un otro lugar, cómo serían las estrellas propias de ese sitio. Le echó un ojo a su acompañante, quien se acurrucado a su manta sobre el rocoso suelo, colocado lo más cerca que podía del fuego sin que le quemase.

—Manigoldo—lo llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta, estaría dormido.

Ese viaje en busca de Avenir y de la Armadura de Aries se estaba alargando un poco más de lo que esperaba. Por mucho camino que recorrieran, parecía que nunca llegaban a su destino y la aparente monotonía del rocoso paisaje era un detalle que no ayudaba. Se quedó mirando las estrellas un poco más, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas hasta que lo consideró oportuno. Entonces, se levantó y cogió la manta con la que había estado cubriendo, para acercarse hasta el otro y taparlo con ella.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo esas últimas noches, ya que sintió pena por Manigoldo y su frío nocturno. En más de una ocasión le había propuesto prestarle algo de ropa de abrigo, algo tenía que a Manigoldo no le quedaría tan pequeño, pero este se había negado rotundamente. De día, aun se mantenía bien porque no paraba quieto, pero de noche solía tener frío y se quejaba por ello, mucho, demasiado. Así que Shion, sabiendo cómo era, le dejaba su manta mientras dormía, puesto que si la ofrecía estando este despierto se negaría. Por su parte, si bien no era inmune al frío, tenía mucho más aguante al mismo que Manigoldo y el dormir sin su manta no le causaba tantas molestias, aunque tampoco le apasionaba.

Ahí estaba, echando su manta sobre Manigoldo, cuando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Manigoldo se movió bruscamente. No supo a ciencia cierta cómo ocurrió, ya que pasó inesperadamente rápido. Pero, a lo que se pudo dar cuenta, se encontraba bajo las mantas y Manigoldo lo estaba estrechando fuertemente entre sus brazos. Fue tal la impresión y el no saber qué decirle o cómo actuar ante eso, que sencillamente se quedó callado.

—Hoy hace mucho frío— se defendió Manigoldo, sin mirar al chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Lleva haciendo el mismo frío desde que salimos de Jamir—dijo Shion apresuradamente.

—Hoy hace más frío—insistió Manigoldo esquivo.

—No, no lo hace.

—Eres imbécil—se quejó Manigoldo.

—Y tú, idiota.

Manigoldo soltó un larguísimo suspiro.

—Hoy hace mucho frío como para que te quedes sin manta—murmuró intentando que no se le notara el pequeño rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Shion sonrió dulcemente ante ello, era divertido ver al duro de Manigoldo, queriendo ser un poco amable, pero con su orgullo de por medio impidiéndoselo. A él, no le importó, la cercanía del otro era algo que siempre le resultó agradable. Unas misteriosas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear violentamente en su estomago. Era un tonto, sabía que Manigoldo no lo veía con los mismos ojos con los que él lo observaba. Eso daba igual, o al menos esa noche se lo dio. Sencillamente se acurrucó un poco más contra Manigoldo, quien comenzaba a tener una temperatura corporal más alta que hace un rato. Dejándose disfrutar a si mismo y de una manera de la que probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde. Pero todavía era joven y le daba demasiadas vueltas a ciertos asuntos que con la edad, aprendería a manejar.

—Tienes razón, hoy hace un poco más de frío.


End file.
